tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Splinter
Splinter is the adoptive father and the sensei of all the Turtles. He's wise, mature and is highly trained in Ninjitsu. Official Description Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough. ''- ''Splinter Appearance As a human, Splinter was tall, lean, muscular and very handsome with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. When he lived in America, he wore a whitish blue polo shirt and brown pants. As a rat, he has black, brown and white fur, with a long white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, and a pink nose. He wears his kimoto that he wore in japan. Unlike all his incarnations, Splinter is taller than the turtles. Splinter has reddish brown eyes, and, despite being a rat, is still handsome. Personality Splinter is many things to the turtles – Wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Meaning when Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign of a rare spiritual sensitivity. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons up to the surface; as seen in many episodes. Sometimes he uses harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns" Where he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside their environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harms way. Splinter seems to despise anyone laying a hand on the turtles as seen in "It came from the Depths" for he battled Leatherhead when he was out of control. His worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder as seen in "Panic in the Sewer." His fear of losing the turtles to Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does apologize for it. It could be possible Splinter fears the day the turtles will leave him someday as the Rat King, in "I, Monster" used that against him in an attempt to control him, but the turtles reassured him that they will always need their father. Splinter can be wary of humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her. Abilities As a master of ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast, and strong. He can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble, as seen in "It Came from the Depths." and can easily detect when an enemy is coming. Like April, he possesses a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities. Splinter is also very skilled with weapons. It is shown in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2" that thanks to his rat form, he has the abilities rats possess such as running on all fours with great agility and a very powerful bite force, powerful enough to bite through steel. History Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his ninjutsu techniques because he knew one day his sons would want to explore the surface someday but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Interactions With Other Characters See: 'Master Splinter (Relationships) ' Trivia *Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. *Splinter is much larger and robust than previous incarnations. *He has a cane made of solid crystallized ooze that he got when he and the turtles were mutated. *He is a trained psychic which is sort of common to achieve. *It's possible that he told his sons about his powers. *He happens to have High Olympic strength. *He got his nickname Splinter from serving in the army for a couple years where he met Shredder. *He has mastered all of the required 18 disciplines/skills of ninjistu. *His main pillars of ninjistu are spirit and wisdom. *So far, Splinter has appeared and been mention in every episode of the series except for one: "Coackroach Terminator" and "Parasitica". **coincidentally, both episodes dealt with some sort of bug. *He likes a good Maze (probably because he is a rat). *Splinter can't help but some-what chuckle when he manages to teach his sons a lesson, the hard way as seen in "Monkey Brains" "Rise of the Turtles" and "I, Monster." *It seems this incarnation of Splinter has more of a parental side; while his previous incarnations still acted like a father towards the turtles, this version of Splinter displays him acting like a parent as seen in "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman," where he grounds the turtles. *His main element is wind/weather. *Splinter is able to run on all fours of his paws seen in Showdown and in Of Rats and Men *He has so far told Leonardo that Karai was his daughter Miwa. *His cane is similar to Lucius Malfoy's cane except Splinter has a sword concealed not a wand. *In "The Mutation Situation" he reveals that he dislikes cats (most likely because he is a rat) *In a clip shown, he has a phone that looks like cheese, which is possibly made by Donatello. The clip is from season 2 episode 13, which is coincidentally Tiger Claw 's debut episode. Hence, it is possible that one of the turtles called Splinter to ask him to save them from Tiger Claw. *In Tale in the Sewer from Nick.com, he dressed up as The Tengu. *Like his 1987 incarnation, Splinter was a human before mutating. *He might have control to being mind control now over he was not mind control that much by the The Rat King. Quotes *"The choice of leader is a very important decision. I will meditate on this." *Closes door* *two second pause* *Opens door* "It's Leonardo." *(To the turtles after allowing them to go to the surface) "Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy." Turtles: *embarassed* "Sensei!" *"Spike. Chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." *"Seek victory, not fairness." *"I hope you learn that TRUTH, isn't the only thing that hurts." *"I'm not one of your rats to control!" *"That was the choice I made...What choice will you Raphael make?" *"Yes....and no." *"But first... RANDORI" *"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" *"No training for today...unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." *(When asked if Leatherhead should be chained up) "Of course! I am compassionate...not insane. *" You made a wise decision Michelangelo"( other turtles look with question) " Yes I never thought I'd hear myself say that either" *" You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high definition!" *"What you know is dangerous to your enemy, what you think you know is dangerous to yourself" *"I fear we are celebrating too soon." *Splinter (After April asks about a weapon): "April, you posses the kunoichi's most powerful weapon, the mind." (April asks if Splinter has seen someone beat up a person with their mind.) Splinter:"...Good point, let's find you a weapon." *"No, I am a man! I am Hamato Yoshi!" *''"Yame!'' *At the end of training*" *''"Hajime! *''At the beginning of training*" *"You are brilliant Donatello, but you tend to over think things too much." *"Very good April." *Splinter: "How many times have I told you NOT 'to skateboard in the ''lair!" Mikey: "None Sensei." Splinter: "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" *"I like a good maze." *(About the Pulverizer) "He has no business learning our art. He is...a doofus." *(To Leonardo) "Remember my son everything you know I have shown you... But I have not shown you everything I know." *"(To Leatherhead) "STOP! GET AWAY FROM MY SONS!" *"Raphael! There is not a monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." (Looks at Leatherhead) "My mistake." *(When he allows the turtles to go to the surface) "Don't talk to strangers!" *(As Donnie works on figuring out the symbol) "Oh, the Olympics?" *"We are at war." *(After Donnie would ask what Splinter would do in a move) "I don't know." *"Yes well...Michelangelo has his challenges to overcome." *''"The first rule of the Ninja is to do no harm...''Unless you need to do harm, then do ''LOTS '''of harm." *"Welcome home my sons." *"You are all grounded for a week!" *"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" *(After he licks Raphael, and finishes his lesson) "You need to take a bath." *(After Leo asks if Splinter's not mad.) "Who said I'm not mad?" *crushes Leo's foot with his cane* *"I've lost everything. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity. You four are all I have left." *"My place...(Breaks free of Falco's control.) Is with my sons!" *"Very good April. Again." *"Hand over your weapons...NOW!" *"Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" *"Miwa would have been about your age. I would have like to think she would have turned out as You April my child." *"Rest? The Shredder will not rest....Until you are all dead!" *"My sons...a father couldn't be more proud." *"Yes...Don't interrupt!" *"For a ninja ''anything can be a weapon." *(Being controlled by Rat King) "You waste your words. This is where I belong, with my brothers." *"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" *"I do not have to explain myself to a child." *(After Shredder told him he took his daughter) "No, it can not be." *(After Shredder told him what he had down with April) "You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" *"Look closely at this face Shredder. FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!!!" *(After Shredder tells him that he took Tang Shen from him) SHE WAS NEVER YOURS!!!!!! *"Yes please explain why you have brought a complete stranger into our secret hidden lair!" *"You will be safe here for a short time my distant cousin, until we can learn more about you." *"I don't want to say I was right, but I was right." *"I'd say the 'something' part is most accurate." *"Ugh, need ice, for my head, and possibly, a cheesesicle." *"Goodbye, my king" (after defeating the Rat King) *"Let´s see if cats always land on their feet" (Before getting poisoned) Gallery See Master Splinter/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Victims Category:Alive Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Animals Category:The Manipulated Category:Hostages Category:Family to the turtles